Journey through College
by PossibleFan22
Summary: Graduating high school, no big. Stopping aliens from taking over the world, so not the drama. Going to college...this is so the drama! Whereas Kim and Ron are facing one of their biggest challenges yet...(Rated T)(Cartoon Based)


Journey Through College – A Kim Possible Fanfiction…

A/N – I know there are many stories out there like this, but I wanted to try my own version! Plus, I just graduated from college, so I have experience in all the different situations. So, I figured why not. This is set at the end of the four season, right after the graduation episodes.

I own nothing from Kim Possible. It all belongs to Disney.

Also special shout out to my friend for revising and editing. Thanks so much, she knows who she is! Please enjoy!  
Also please remember to review!

* * *

Chapter 1

Kim Possible smiles as she stared up at the university before her. On her right shoulder sat her newest book bag for her new journey. In her hand, a small packet of papers with information laid before her as she looked at the words with thought. The university was big no doubt about that, but Kim couldn't hold back her excitement in all honesty. At first, it was hard deciding which college she wanted to go to. But after a long hard decision, she settled with Upperton University. Finally; after a little thought and re-reading the packet of words a few times, Kim starts making her way to her destination.

The first building she entered was called "Davison Hall." It was decent sized, with three levels. The first floor was the main lobby; the second floor held a library in it and the third floor held classrooms. Right now though, the main lobby was the main section she needed to be in. First things first, was signing in and getting her dorm room assignment and class schedule. Looking around, Kim was unsure of where to go at first. Luckily her mother and father found the check in table. Walking up to the table, Kim felt her heart racing as she again felt another wave of excitement and nervousness.

"Hello, I'm Lissa!" The women at the table smiled, snapping Kim out of her feelings and into reality. "Welcome to Upperton University! How can I help you!?" Lissa questions as she eyes Kim with interest.

Smiling and taking a deep breath trying to regain her composure, Kim replies. "Hello, it's nice to meet you Lissa. My name is Kim Possible; I'm here to check in. I'm going to be starting here for classes this fall." Kim explains with a wave to the girl before her.

For a moment silence follows but then Lissa smiles. "It's nice to meet you Kim! I can't believe I'm actually meeting the Kim Possible! You're amazing with what you do! I'm such a big fan!" Lissa squeals in excitement not believing who was in front of her. She then hands Kim a clipboard to sign in, which Kim does and then pulls it away and hands her a thick brown packet. "Here you go! All your information for classes, dorm room and other information about Upperton University is in that! My number is also in there for I'm the Dean's assistant if you ever have any questions, please feel free to contact me anytime or visit my office which is on this floor." Lissa finishes simply.

"Well thank you. I'll keep that in mind and I'll definitely look over the information. I'm really excited about this!" Kim finishes as she gathers her things to go.

As Kim gathers her things to go off with her parents, she is stopped when Lissa comes up next to her suddenly. The girl has her cell phone and seems to be trying to sneak a picture with Kim. Smiling at the girl, Kim takes the phone and the two get into a pose and take a selfie together. Once they are finished, Kim hands the phone back to Lissa.

"There you go." Kim finishes with a smile. "Next time, just ask…I don't mind at all." Kim finishes again as she re-gathers her things and opens the brown packet.

Lissa smiles and says, "Okay thank you Kim! Welcome to Upperton University! Go Lemurs!" Lissa finishes as she pretends to be a cheerleader.

At this, Kim grins happily and turns back to her family. Kim, her parents, her brothers and Ron all go off to the side of Davison Hall to look at the information in the brown packet. Once she pulls it out, Kim starts looking at the contents. Inside is all kinds of things like Lissa said there would be. In her hands were her class schedule, her dorm room and roommate information, a map of the whole campus and emergency contact info, plus much more. After taking some time to look at the new information, Kim and family finally figure out where to go. They head for the dorm rooms.

It took awhile for the family plus Ron to find the building but eventually they did. The dorm room building Kim was staying in was labeled "Becker Hall." Looking at the packet information Kim was on the fourth floor in room four fifteen. It was odd though, whereas she had a section for roommate information, Kim's roommate was not labeled. Sighing, Kim figured that was because a lot of people were scared to room with her for what she did for a living. After all, that's what happened with her first roommate.

Her first assigned roommate was named Lucy Wilson. After talking for a while, Kim had a good feeling about Lucy. But, as it turned out to be, Lucy changed her mind about rooming with Kim scared that any villains she faced would come for her for just knowing her. Of course, Kim didn't blame her, but the thought still stung and now Kim had to walk into room four fifteen without knowing a name to her roommate.

Upon arrival, Kim slowly opened the door to her room. Behind her, her parents, brothers and Ron waited a little to give her some space to see things for herself. Taking a deep breath, Kim opens the door all the way and enters. Before her, another girl is in the room already unpacking things on the left side and setting things up. The girls back is turned, and she obviously didn't hear the door open. Taking a look over things, Kim can't help but think something about this girl seems familiar. However, shaking the thought from her head, she smiles and decides to break the barrier. It was now or never….

"Hello, I'm Kim. Kim Possible, I'll be your roommate…" Kim awkwardly introduced.

Hearing the voice, Kim watched as the girl stopped what she was doing and turned around. As soon as the girl turns around and sees Kim, both girls instantly frown and stare at one another with wide eyes, shocked to learn who their roommate was.

"Bonnie!? Possible!?" Kim and Bonnie questions as they continue to stare at one another awkwardly.

After a moment of silence Bonnie Rockwaller breaks it. "You've got to be kidding me! There is no way in hell we are roommates!" Bonnie growls turning to dig through her things and find her information packet, there was no way she was roommates with her high school enemy. Finding the paper she looks it over and frowns seeing the confirm notion. She sighs as she turns back to Kim, "Room 415." Bonnie reads out loud.

With a sigh, Kim looks down at her paper and reads out loud confirming it too. "Room 415." Kim finishes as she pulls the paper down and frowns.

All both girls could do, was stare at each other with annoyance….


End file.
